


I’m Not Here For Bread

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020), Mrs. America (Miniseries), Mrs. America - All Media Types, Mrs. America FX Hulu
Genre: Discrimination, F/F, Political Campaigns, Politics, Race, Relationship Problems, Strong Female Characters, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: How does Alice and Phyllis react upon seeing Shirley Chisholm’s face up close and personal?
Relationships: Phyllis Schlafly/Alice Macray
Kudos: 30





	I’m Not Here For Bread

Alice Macray stands beside Phyllis Schlafly outside a bakery, staring at a neon colored candidate poster of Shirley Chisholm stuck on the glass window with strips of duct tape. The photo of the African-American woman stares back at the camera with such self-confidence and determination that her promising looks makes the two anti-ERA ladies feel a little uneasy outside the bright, glowing sunshine.

“Heartbreaking to know she won’t win this election,” Alice finds herself saying.

“Mm,” Phyllis responds in agreement, her left hand reaching over to smooth out a wrinkled crease from one of the strips of tape with a coral pink nail polished finger.

“Would either of you like a pin?” a soft, husky voice speaks out from behind them.

Both Alice and Phyllis turn around to see the actual Shirley Chisholm herself, standing close, holding up tiny plastic bags of political party pins of pro-ERA and Vote Chisholm ‘72 printed on them.

Phyllis laughed good-naturally with Alice looking taken aback, perplexed.

“Don’t you know who we are?” she questioned.

“Don’t you know who _I_ am?” Shirley shot back, grabbing the housewife’s hand to shove one of the pins into her palm, curling her fingers tight around it. She then raised her head high with the sun glaring upon the lens on her glasses.

“Ladies, you have a wonderful day,” she farewelled them, moving past them on the sidewalk.


End file.
